


Bacon-Maple Bars

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Cas, First Kiss, M/M, Meat Clerk Dean, They Work in a Grocery Store, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout-out to my coworker Renae for basically coming up with this fic idea.</p><p>You may have been joking while giving me the outline of this, but it ended up working out.</p><p>For Renae: I don't only write porn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bacon-Maple Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my coworker Renae for basically coming up with this fic idea.
> 
> You may have been joking while giving me the outline of this, but it ended up working out.
> 
> For Renae: I don't only write porn.

“Have a great day, ma’am!” Dean says with a smile to the lady leaving his counter in the meat department. He’s been working at the grocery store for a little over a year now and, although he’s not too crazy about the job, he’s thankful he has it.

One of his coworkers, Benny, volunteers at the local children’s hospital every Saturday morning and has invited Dean to come with.

“What do you do?” Dean asks.

“I make them breakfast.”

“Is that why you’re always walking out of here with a box full of bacon on Friday nights?” Dean laughs.

“Hell yeah. But hey, do you think you can ask the bakery guy if he can give us some of the leftover donuts to take? I’ve heard that his are the best in town.”

“Why do I have to ask him?”

“Because you’ve got a big, fat crush on him, brother.” Benny laughs.

A blush creeps up Dean’s neck and cheeks, “Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean’s shift just ended and he saunters his way over to the bakery department. He observes the cakes in case and admires the details on the decorations.

“Can I help you?” The deep, gravelly voice startles Dean and he looks up, “Oh, hey, Cas!” He runs a nervous hand through his hair.

“Hello, Dean.” He smiles, “I didn’t recognize you outside of your work uniform.”

Dean looks down at his shirt and laughs nervously, “Yeah, I’m heading out with friends right now and brought a change of clothes with me. But, umm, I was hoping that you could help me with something?”

“Sure.”

“So, Benny and I are gonna be making breakfast for some kids down at the children’s hospital on Saturday morning and I was hoping that you would be willing to donate some of the leftover donuts on Friday night?”

“Hmm…well how about I just make some fresh ones on Saturday morning and you can pick them up on your way to the hospital?”

“Oh, no, Cas, that’s…you don’t need to go through all that trouble. I’ll just take the leftovers.”

“There’s usually not a lot left over. Plus, all that’s left behind are the less desirable ones. I’ll just make you fresh ones. It’s not trouble at all.” Cas smiles.

“Really? Wow, Cas. That’s…that’s awesome of you.” He smiles and locks eyes with Cas for more than what’s socially acceptable and clears his throat. “So, umm…how about I swing by around 8:00 and pick them up?”

“Sounds great.” He smiles and watches Dean walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean is excited for Saturday morning. He’s really excited. But he doesn’t know if he’s excited for making breakfast for the kids, or for seeing Cas. He convinces himself that it’s because of the kids, but he knows that’s not entirely true.

He arrives at the store a few minutes before 8:00 and Dean can smell the bakery the second he walks into the store. He heads back and sees Cas removing a large tray from a gigantic oven and he sets it down on the counter.

He tries really hard to not think about how cute Cas is looking in his apron with flour smudged all over it.

Cas whips up some kind of delicious-smelling frosting and glazes it on the donuts.

“Maple bars!” Dean yells in excitement as he realizes what he’s making and it startles Cas, but he smiles when he sees Dean’s excitement.

“They’re my best-seller.” He says. “Just give me a few minutes and they’ll be ready.”

“No problem, Cas.” Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and tours the bakery department, admiring more of Cas’ work on the cakes and other assorted desserts.

“Did you make all of these yourself?”

“Yes.” Cas answers matter-of-factly.

“Damn, I’m gonna need to take you home with me.” Dean smiles, but quickly wishes that he didn’t say that, “Oh, I’m…uhh…”

Cas waves his hand and laughs, “Don’t worry about it.” He packs the donuts into a box and hands it to Dean.

“You, uhh…you should come with us to the hospital. Benny says that there are a lot of kids and he wishes that there were more people to sit and talk with them.”

Cas smiles, “I would love to.”

Dean tries to not fist-pump his excitement, but fails and Cas erupts in laughter, “Alright, while you finish celebrating, I’m going to clean up around here. Do you mind waiting for me?”

Dean blushes, “Umm, not at all. Take your time. I’ve actually gotta pick the bacon up since Benny forgot it last night.”

 

* * *

 

 

About half an hour later, they arrive at the hospital and Benny has already started making the pancakes. “About time you got here!”

“Shut up.” Dean jokes as he plops the box of bacon next to Benny. “I brought Cas to help out, too.”

“Of course you did.” Benny says in a teasing voice and makes kissing noises at him.

“Whatever.” Dean blushes and walks away to set up the table for the donuts, Cas following behind him with an amused expression on his face.

The kids begin filing into the room and Dean and Cas help with passing out the donuts to each of them while Benny handles the rest.

One of Dean’s favorite things to do with a maple bar is to eat them with bacon. He tries one of Cas’ donuts and the sweet from the maple bar and the salty from the bacon combined make up one of the greatest things Dean has ever eaten and it elicits a moan and Cas’ eyes widen in surprise but he smiles when Dean blushes.

“Sorry, your donuts are just so good, Cas.” He laughs nervously.

He mentions to each and every kid that they need to try a bite of the maple bar with a piece of bacon because it will be the greatest thing they have ever eaten.

With everyone eating, Dean makes his rounds and sits at the tiny tables he’s too big for and starts talking with the kids. He tells them stories about his life and offers words of encouragement to the kids who seem to need it. He jokes with them and makes silly faces to make them laugh. Benny is out talking with the kids too, and Cas stays behind to clean up and gather garbage.

He looks over at Dean and can tell that he’s making funny noises at the kids and they all burst into laughter around him. He smiles too, that eye-crinkling, genuine smile and Cas thinks that the world has stopped turning. He’s always liked Dean and seeing him like this with the kids is not helping him get over his crush by any means.

With the morning coming to an end as the kids file back into their rooms, Dean is still sitting at a tiny table saying goodbye to a few of the kids. They’re all waiting in line to hug Dean and he squeezes them all in a tight hug and promises to return next week.

He gets up and finds Cas, “This was one of the most awesome things I have ever done with my life.” He beams.

“It has been quite rewarding.” Cas answers honestly. “You were amazing with the children, Dean.”

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Ah, well…I love kids, man. It’s so easy to talk to them, ya know? They’re so honest with you.”

“Yes, they are. I had one come up to me and tell me that she really likes how blue my eyes are. That’s all she said to me and then she walked away. It was very amusing.”

Dean looks at Cas’ eyes and realizes, _damn, this guy really does have blue eyes._ He licks his lips in a nervous habit and Cas tracks the movement and takes a step closer.

“I may be a little bit forward here, but…” he laughs lightly, “I have grown quite fond of you, Dean and I was hoping that-“

“Hell yeah.”

Cas stutters and laughs, “Really?”

“Yeah. Dude, I’ve been crushing on you for a really long time; since my first day working at the store. I walked in and smelled your baking and I was a goner.” He blushes.

Cas smiles again, “Well, I’m glad.”

Dean takes a step closer, “Can I kiss you, Cas?”

Cas answers by closing the distance between them and Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him closer.

It was on this day that Dean and Cas began their relationship and shared their first kiss in a hospital hallway with cartoon giraffes and elephants painted on the walls.


End file.
